


Panic! In the Yellow Lion

by The_lovely_noodles



Series: Unfortunate [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Filler, He's so tried of Lance Shiro and Keiths shit, Hunk cares so much about his teammates, Hunk gets a panic attack, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I like to believe Hunk is the one that breaks the fourth wall, Keith cares so much about Hunk, Langst, M/M, Meta, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Platonic Heith, Slow burn Shklance, bad things happen, badthingshappenbingo, mentioned Shklance, platonic, runaway train of thought, that's why this series is called Unfortunate Babey, this is a mostly meta one shot lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: Listen, listen-- Hunk's not mad that there's silence, he's not mad at all.  It's just... a little nerve wracking.  Lance is being emo and Keith is always worried and everyone is always stressed.  Two things! Two bad things have happened! When it comes to team Voltron, three is always the fucking charm.





	Panic! In the Yellow Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I have really bad writer's block lmfao also this is filler-ish and I'm not much of a hardcore Heith shipper (mostly because the badthingshappenbingo stuff is supposed to be connected and this is a slow burn shklance). so have something cute or whatever.

Hunk wants to be excited by the idea of a Road Trip.  Ever since the Castle of Lions got destroyed, the dynamic of everything changed, and Hunk now is getting more acquainted with the Yellow Lion’s seat more than ever.  Don’t get him wrong! He was pretty saddened by the Castle’s destruction, but he’ll admit that the change of pace is a welcome change. 

 

If only bad shit didn’t happen every other second of their lives.  Lance  _ is  _ right, everything wants to kill them, from Aliens to the Universe itself.  If anything gets the jump on Voltron, they’ll go out painfully. 

 

The open comms of the lions are silent again, with Keith insisting that he was fine even though according to Lance he was tied to an operating table practically naked.  Lance also insists that he’s fine, but Hunk knows that the guy sleeps fitfully and that whatever went down on Baxzel left him a prayer-crazy murmuring mess, too bad none of the others seem to notice that.  

 

Yeah, right-- silent comms.  Hunk’s okay with silence, alright? Sometimes, friends and soldiers don’t have much to say and that is totally fine.  Everyone’s alright, Shiro’s alive and well and Hunk’s biopsy scar is healing somewhat. 

 

Which, by the way no one except Lance and maybe Keith seemed to notice.  

 

Hunk touches the bandage on his neck.  He doesn’t exactly remember if they put him under or what, but they definitely took a sample of him and it only makes Hunk’s stomach roll with nausea.  

 

Yellow gives him a warm nudge of comfort.  The void is nothing but inky blackness and faraway stars, light years and light years away.  If it weren’t for the warm golden glow of Yellow’s cockpit, Hunk would’ve squinted into the darkness and internally begged for there to be something there.  

 

First Baxzel, then Fruit Loops, everything had to come in threes and Hunk is just waiting for the third thing to happen to any of his friends.  He touches the gauze patch on his neck again, the wound itching. 

 

Pidge gave him some disinfectant to take care of it, but it’s still a swollen pus filled mess with how often the Paladins are moving around and Hunk has reassured himself more than once that it’s healing and it  _ will  _ be fine.  

 

Again, the silence is  _ just fine,  _ road trips where your surroundings are nothing but Void serves for the worst type conversation.  “I spy Something Black” is so contrived at this point-- yep, this silence is perfect. 

 

Hunk shuffles, adjusts his grip on the Yellow Lion’s controls, bites his lip when his train of thought just continues, like the running water of a young stream.  

 

You know? Hunk never thought that he’d be here, like-- for real, here, apart of a color coded team of misfits and Heroes, the first humans in deep interstellar space.  He can only think about what 15 year old him thought about in his future, Engineer maybe, knowledgeable with flying, but only with Rcs and not Airplanes. No, it had to be more than both of those things, it had to be giant Alien Warships that are probably conceived from magic or something.  Hunk wants to say that it’s a load of bullcrap. Keith is made for this shit you know, he flies easy and fights easy and acts like the protagonist of his own Mecha shounen Anime, with his own character arc and Hunk is here just happy that he isn’t dead from laserbeams or crash landing on a jovian or something like that.   

 

Hunk wants to say that he envies Keith, like a lot for being the bravest, most emo motherfucker in the entire Galaxy.  He can also envy Allura but she’s born for that crap, being Altean and all. Wait, maybe Keith is born for it too, also being part alien-- but he was raised on Earth as normally as Hunk was! So what gives!

 

Hunk isn’t mad, he can’t really be mad at Keith for being a Child Prodigy at cool things and he can’t be mad at Shiro for maybe enabling Voltron to continue, Hunk reminds himself all the time that Shiro, Keith and Allura are hardcore into space.

 

Even Lance, with all of his bravado and stuff didn’t accept the life of Voltron as easily as Keith, Shiro and Pidge and he just waltzed up to the Blue Lion and  _ knocked  _ that day.  

 

Anyways, he’s okay with the silence, even if it presses on Hunk’s chest like a giant weight, even if the open comms crackle with no one speaking, and occasionally Shiro and Keith discussing things away from the mic.

 

Since Hunk is talking about things that annoy him, another thing; Lance.  

 

Lance is the biggest open book that Hunk knows, and that came with practice.  While Shiro was Lance’s hero, it seems like Lance had a genuine interest (read: crush), on Shiro and then, Keith-- when he came back, two inches taller and longer hair and buff and crap, Lance wanting to be stealth-all-over-him.  

Hunk wants to tell Lance to quit pining after either of them and to just fucking go for it already.  

 

There seems to be a lot of things Hunk wants to do.  

 

Hunk shakes his head a little, grits his teeth and stares forward at the void.  There’s still silence on the comms, and everyone seems to be aware of it. 

 

This is fine! He swears it’s fine! Hunk lets out a little huff, rubs his temples, hates the headache building behind his eyes.  

 

Hunk wants to be excited with the road trip.  He swears he wants to be excited. Yellow nudges him again, cuts off the more incomprehensible pieces of thought that invade his psyche.  Hunk blinks, pulls himself from the stream ad refocuses his eyes on the visuals of the Yellow Lion. 

 

I spy with my little eye… something white and small.  

 

_ Stars. _

 

Hunk sighs and his leg is bouncing again.  

 

You know, he wishes that Lance could be talkative again, cause all he ever does is cut himself from the rest of the comms and be even more emo than Keith, and mumble pray-- in Spanish.  

 

He hates this! He just wants his friend back! 

 

He hates this so much!! He wishes the Universe could just save itself somehow! 

 

Hunk gets up from his seat at the cockpit, asks yellow to autopilot and he starts to pace.  His heart is throbbing furiously, his legs are aching. 

 

A sharp pang hits his chest, all too familiar and awful and Hunk's breath is suddenly short.  He stumbles to his seat, trying to breathe in, trying stay calm but the harder he breathes the worse his heart pounds.  

 

“Hunk?” Keith's voice cuts through his haze of panic and Hunk whips his head up, breathing in so loud that he was sure that everyone heard him.  

 

Hunk keeps heaving, his heart refusing to slow, his skin suddenly cold and his vision warps.  

 

“Hunk.” Keith's voice is suddenly firm and Hunk feels a wash of embarrassment through his fear and he inhales again, hating how everyone is silent, as if waiting.  

“Hunk, I cut off everyone else's comms, listen to me.” 

 

Hunk holds his breath, listens to his heart pounding in his ears, a rush of gratitude running through him.  

 

“I--I'm listening.” Hunk groans on his next exhale.  

 

“Good, now inhale with me.”  

 

Hunk can hear Keith's breath on the comms, inhaling deep and Hunk purses his mouth closed, inhales shakily, hates the pain in his chest.  

 

Keith exhales slow and calm over the comms, Hunk follows suit, his vision no longer warping, his heart still beating hard in his chest, but the pain waning.  

 

“Good, good-- let’s try again.” 

 

Inhale 4 seconds, hold two seconds, exhale 6 seconds.  

 

Again, inhale for four, hold for two, exhale for six.  Don't forget to breathe. 

 

Hunk exhales hard and harsh, now quiet over the comms, guilty.  

 

“Do you feel better?” Keith asks him and Hunk makes a small noise.  

 

“I feel much better.” 

 

“Do you wanna talk?” 

 

Hunk sits up.  Boy, does he. 

 

“I'm worried.  About Lance, about you, about everyone! Two bad things happened Keith and there's always a third, that's just how it works.” Hunk sits back, his voice turning bitter.  

 

“Three bad things happened.” Keith says, his voice is still serious, still firm.  

 

“Two.” Hunk corrects and he's folding his arms petulantly.  

 

“Three.” Keith says, still calm, almost unbothered by Hunk's correction. 

 

“Oh yeah what's the third thing?” 

 

“You got hurt back on Fruit Loops too.”  

 

Hunk touches his bandages, hates how they itch.  

 

“Didn't  think it mattered.” Hunk mutters and Keith sighs.  

 

“I'm sorry.  It seemed like we didn't even notice.” 

 

“You did.” Hunk says helpfully, “So did Lance.” 

 

“Everyone noticed.” Keith says to him and Hunk folds his arms tightly, “Which is why three bad things happened.” 

 

“So, you care?” 

 

“So much, Hunk.  I care so much.” Keith's voice swells with emotion.  Hunk knows the first thing he's gonna do when they land on Earth.  

 

First, give Keith the best hug in the Universe.  

 

Two, shove Keith at Lance and Shiro and tell him to fucking go for it.  

 

“Thanks Keith.” Hunk sighs.  There's a beat of comfortable silence, then, 

 

“You know Keith, Pidge was right about the whole game you Lance and Shiro are playing.”

 

Keith sputters over the comms and Hunk laughs.  

 

“We're not playing a game!” 

 

“Oh? Then why haven't you and Shiro confessed to Lance yet?” 

 

More silence. 

 

“He doesn't-- he's not--” 

 

“Keith, Lance ain't fooling nobody.” Hunk laughs, “You just blind.” 

 

Hunk can practically see Keith's beet red face.

 

“except you, apparently.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @ Veltron and Lungs-n-langst to talk or something maybe help fill my bingo card!


End file.
